What Twilight Brings
by Pirate of Yaoi
Summary: During the day, Marik is rude, overbearing, and a homicidal maniac. But, at night… there’s that side that only Malik sees, that side reserved just for him. Yaoi, Bronzeshipping, One-shot


**Title:** What Twilight Brings  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Pairings: **MarikMalik

**Warnings:** Yaoi, One-Shot

**Summary:** During the day, Marik is rude, overbearing, and a homicidal maniac. But, at night… there's that side that only Malik sees, that side reserved just for him.

Author's Note: This fic is kind of randomly done, and the idea came to me from reading another person's fic, though I can't remember who it was, or what the fic was called. –Sighs.-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. –Shrugs.- There's always next time.

**-Scene Change.-**

Marik sighed in frustration as he was caught, yet again, trying to decapitate the woman next door. One of these days, Isis wouldn't be able to protect her. He sulked, moving away from the window and dropping the slingshot on his bed. He put the dagger back in its sheath, and then moved toward his door. Maybe he could call Bakura and convince him that killing the old woman was worth it… Granted, all he had to tell Bakura was that he woman was in on the Pharaoh's scheme to keep them away from the Millennium Items. That would get Bakura in on the game easily enough.

"Marik! Get down here, _now!_"

Marik's eye twitched and he growled. What the hell did that fat cow want? He didn't do anything downstairs in the last twenty-four hours, so whatever it was, he was innocent. This time.

He stomped downstairs, making as much noise as possible as to piss off Odion. What good was living here if he didn't get to piss someone off?

"What, woman?" he asked, dark eyes narrowing at her. She pointed to the sink, eyes narrowed in sheer anger. He growled and shrugged, turning around, only to be stopped by her pulling on his shirt. He twirled around and nearly punched her, only to realize it wasn't her.

His slightly-shorter hikari stood there, hands on his hips. Marik waited, knowing Malik would get to the point eventually.

"I'm going to see Ryou and Bakura. You wanna come?" he asked. Isis opened her mouth to object, but Malik ignored her, as usual. Marik tilted his head and then nodded. Maybe they could kill Ryou's neighbors.

**-Scene Change.-**

Malik knocked on Ryou's door, smiling as Ryou opened up the door only a moment later. Marik ignored them both, walking in and going straight to Bakura's room, no doubt to try to kill someone. Malik smiled at Ryou, walking in and sitting on the couch. Ryou sat next to him before facing him.

"Okay, explain it to me, Malik. I don't understand what it is you see in him when he's so rude to you."

Malik smiled at his best friend, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"What do you see in Bakura? Ryou, you don't understand. I see the part of him no one else ever does. Behind that harsh, mean façade he's got, he's… almost gentle with me," Malik stated. Ryou bit his lower lip and glanced up to the stairs Marik had disappeared up earlier. He then shook his head. He opened his mouth until he heard a resounding _crack!_ and the two yami laughing. Malik sighed and stood up, jogging up the stairs and calling out Marik's name.

**-Scene Change.-**

A knock sounded on his door. Marik looked up in frustration, eyes narrowing as he looked at the clock next to his bed. THREE AM?! Who the he- Oh. He knew who. He stood up and dragged himself over to the door, allowing in the blond haired boy who slipped into his bed within a few seconds. Marik then curled back in, his lower half covered by a pair of black pajama pants. Malik curled up to him, his silk pajamas brushing against Marik's hard muscles as he rested his head under Marik's. The yami didn't say anything, just pulled the covers up around Malik, wrapping his arms around his hikari. It was silent for a moment.

"Marik?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Silence.

"Love you too, dumbass. Go to sleep."

**-End.-**

End notes: Short, yeah, but very to the point. My one-shots usually are just long enough to not be drabbles. Hope you liked it. For those of you who are reading my Pirates of the Caribbean fic, I need some more reviews before I update.

Thanks.

Yaoi Pirate


End file.
